Who's the Real Freak Here?
by EpsilonTau
Summary: Story is on hold until I can find some inspiration.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, this is my first TMNT fanfic, please be kind! 3

**Central Alaska, 5:47 am**

Heavy breaths, that's all that can be heard in this frigid air, heavy breaths, crunching steps, and silence. A boy by the age of 16 treads heavily, his snow white hair dyed with the deep crimson of life, _his_ life. He clutches his bleeding side, brows furrowed in frustration as he comes to a slow stop, letting the blood drip from his many wounds. Wounds inflicted upon him by whips, blades, guns, and brute force. The boy smiles as his reddish eyes gleam with dying light, he let's out a painful sigh. The barking of dogs and shouting men can be heard, getting louder and louder with each passing second. The boy pulls out a knife, and takes out the first man to arrive on scene. It continues like this until the teen is surrounded by men clothed in black, each armed with a loaded riffle. He stops, for he has long accepted his fate. A girl soon arrives, panting and out of breath. Her face red with adrenaline and biting frost. She pushes forward, only to be stopped by the arms of men much bigger than herself. She let's out an angered cry as she struggles. A man in uniform stands behind the makeshift circle of the firing squad. As he speaks, the girl cries, _begs _them not to shoot. The uniformed man drops his raised hand, and the shots fire, filling the boy with shinning bullets. He falls to the ground with a soft thud. The men let go of the girl as she rushes to him, her electric blue eyes wide in a frenzy of broken emotions. The world then spins, as a scream pierces the air, announcing the arrival of the winter sun.

**Somewhere in the middle of Nevada, 5 Days Later, 9:20 am**

"Specimen A-135 isn't reacting to daily tests. Shall we continue?" A man clothed in a white jumpsuit holds a sterile needle and slowly injects a greenish liquid into the pale skin of a girl who long gave up hope on the world; her electric blue eyes stare blankly at the bright overhead light. She didn't care; they already took so much from her already.

"Specimen is still unresponsive, take her back to sector 12 and let her be." The other men in white nod, pushing the white bed from the room. They head down a white hallway and down many twists and turns, stopping at a metal door labeled "12". They leave her there, here eyes unfocussed as gunshots ring her mind and a bloody body fills her vision.

"Sweetheart?" Calls a worried voice. A woman who looks about 27, with short black hair and the same blue eyes comes in, a tall solemn man with black hair and brown eyes in tow. The pair makes their way over and gently stroke the girl's placid looking face.

"Honey, can you hear mommy?" The girl stirs, looking up at her mother and father with sad eyes as she embraces them. She cries and her parents stroke her back soothingly. Whispering words of comfort that could never take the pain away. She held on tighter, not wanting to lose what she had left as she sobbed the days away, cried herself to sleep. Her parents had then and there called for arrangements, which was gladly agreed to by the head man in uniform. Yes, she was to start over anew, forget all that had happened, she was going to start again, to be free in New York.

**One Month Later in** **New York, 7:35 pm**

The blue eyed girl walked along the wet streets of New York, an address in her hands and her parent's instructions ringing in her head. Her condo was blocks ahead of her, she frowned at her stupidity. It was raining and she left her coat on the plane. Cursing her luck, she trudged along, deep in thought when a pained voiced broke her trance. She turned her head as the groans continued from a dark alley way. Deciding that someone needed help, she walked in following the sounds. She stopped and held a light gasp, there in front of her; a giant turtle lay slouched against a dumpster. Biting her lip, she kneeled down at the turtle's side and examined his body for wounds. Finding several, she went to work, pulling a small med kit from her bag. The turtle stared at her, eyes wide, questions flooding his mind. Should he just get up and run or stay? In the end, the pain overtook him and he was stuck. Her brows furrowed in concentration as she cleaned his wounds and stitched them back together. She studied her patient, noticing he was wearing a red mask and had two Sais at his belt. Her eyes trailed to his face and their eyes met, he grunted. Deciding to break the uncomfortable silence, she spoke.

"Hey." She said softly. "How you doing?" He contemplated answering. "Not very well I see?" She answered for him as he nodded slightly.

"Yeah, and I guess your aren't either. Helping a monster like me I guess." She shook her head, eyes focused on her stitching.

"No, you're not a monster, you're just different. Anyway, I've seen worse."

"Oh yeah? Well humor me." She let out a chuckle.

"Life's full of strange things, let's just put it at that." There was a pause. "Yuki." He tilted his head.

"Come again?"

"My name's Yuki.

"Raphael but you can call me Raph, nice to meet you." There was another pause. "So why are you helping me?" She shrugged.

"You need it."

"Yeah but why?"

"Because you need it and I'm not heartless, at least I don't think I am." He grunted in agreement.

"No, I guess you're not." She gave him a warm smile as she finished bandaging him up.

"You okay to walk." He stood, teetering a bit.

"Eh, I'll manage."

"You sure, I can take you home if you like." Images of shocked faces filled his head as he decided against it.

"Nah, it's fine, I'll be okay." She nodded, cleaning the crimson from her hands.

"Well see you around Raph." With that she turned heel and continued down the street.

"See you." Raph said a bit bewildered, his mind contemplated the events that just took place, a black haired girl obscuring his thoughts. What was with her? Any normal human would've screamed and ran but she, she stayed, and treated him like any other normal person. He decided to pursue her, following her every step in the shadows. It turns out she lived in quite the residence. One of New York's most upscale condos, and in a penthouse too.

"Chick must be loaded." He grinned half heartedly. Raph perched himself on a neighboring building's ledge and watched the girl carefully inside.

**End of Chapter one:** _Get a New Start in New York_


	2. Chapter 2

Yuki unlocked the big mahogany doors labeled "135". She smiled ironically, pushing the heavy doors opened.

"Wow." She gaped as she slipped off her shoes to the side.

She gazed in awe as she surveyed the room. A beautiful view of the NYC skyline in large glass windows welcomed her with a black baby grand in the corner. She shut the wooden doors and locked it gently, continuing to examine her new home. A white leather couch sat facing a sleek glass table, a stone fire place, and a black 76'' flat screen above it. Adjacent from it was a silver kitchen. She smiled warmly and shook her head.

"Jesus, they over did it again." Yuki walked over to the metal stairs and noticed a narrow hallway leading to a balcony. She shook hear head again and headed up the stairs. Just like its downstairs counter part, the upstairs was just as lavish. Eight doors faced her from three sides. Taking the lone middle door in the center as the master bedroom, she pushed the polished wooden door open. Light hardwood flooring, a grand bed decorated in white sheets, a black upright piano in the corner, on wall shelving, a walk in closet, in bedroom bathroom and a beautiful view. Boy did she have amazing parents. Yuki twirled and landed on the queen bed with content, pale fingers worked up and pulled her raven locks out of a tired bun. She slid off the bed and pulled the window's white, flowing curtains shut. Heading to the already clothed closet, she pulled out an oversized band tee and black shorts, slipping them on, she hoped back into bed, lifting a silver apple laptop with her.

Raph growled in frustration as Yuki closed the curtains. Deciding she was going to bed, he decided to head back to the lair and check on her next patrol. Though he wondered what the others would think if he showed up so neatly bandaged and fixed up, after all, he was never known for his neatness. Raph shook that thought away and decided to just tell the others that April patched him up. He jumped from the ledge and down to the nearest man hole. He walked along the brick tunnels and into the entrance of his home. Making sure no one was around, he tiptoed quietly to his room, only to be stopped by his family. 'Shell.' He thought.

"Whoa dude! What the shell happened to you?" Michelangelo exclaimed in awe.

"Shut up Mikey!" Raph snapped, he wasn't in the mood. The others examined their brother worriedly.

"You okay Raph?" Said Donatello.

"Yeah."

"He should be, seeing as he's patched up pretty well." Leonardo gave his brother a pat.

"Just be more careful my son, you're lucky Miss April got to you before anyone else could." Splinter turned back to his room, seeing as the situation was under control.

Raphael shrugged off his brothers and headed back towards his room. 'That was a close one he thought.'

Yuki woke up to the sound of sirens and sunlight. She growled, deciding she still wasn't used to the noisy NYC life, being from Massachusetts and all. She threw the covers off of her and shivered from the coolness of the morning. Stretching, she let out a satisfied yawn. She walked into her porcelain bathroom and looked into the mirror with a frown. Her black hair was thrown everywhere from sleep and she felt groggy.

"Goodness and I call myself Asian." She joked. Shredding her clothes, she showered and let the warm water wash away all the grime of yesterday. After deciding she was clean enough, she stepped out, dried herself, combed her hair and looked for clothes. She pulled out a simple white dress and grey varsity cardigan, as well as a blue and white stripped off the shoulder bag. She dressed and dried her wavy hair, styling it in a simple side flow pinned off by bobby pins. She put on her aviator glasses and slipped on white flats. Inspecting herself, she smiled in approval and headed out into the NYC life. Her blue eyes were greeted by bright sunlight and warm summer heat. Today was nice.

"Adjourd'hui, il fait beau! (Today, it is beautiful!)" She giggled at her French and skipped off.

"Now, where the heck is the supermarket?" She wondered, pulling her I phone from her bag, searching the nearest market and getting directions. She skipped off.

Raphael woke up that morning in a good mood. He unfastened his bandages with care and realized his wounds had closed, leaving faint green lines that had begun to fade.

"That was fast." He looked at himself in awe. Shrugging it off, he hoped out of bed, eager to patrol again, eager to see her again. He made his way to the tiny kitchen and joined his family for breakfast. After finishing he announced he was going topside to visit Casey.

"Just be careful Raph, no repeats of yesterday." Raph nodded and climbed up to the surface, letting his green skin be warmed by the summer sun. True to his word, he swung by Casey and April's.

Yuki skipped along the warm NYC pavement, brown bag in hand. She slowed her pace when she saw a cute antique store. Deciding to check it out later, she ran along and down an alley way back to her home.

April looked up to see a teen staring at her from her shop window; she smiled and beckoned the girl in, only to see the teen run down the street. She shook her head.

"Children these days."

Raph looked at the time from Casey's couch and decided it was time for patrol. Bidding his friend farewell, he hoped out of the window and took to the roofs. Taking his spot from last night, he was happy to see her shades weren't closed. Yuki sat at her baby grand and played a few tunes. Her fingers dancing with grace on the keys. Ralph had wished he was closer, but kept a safe distance. She stopped, glancing up at the laptop on the piano. He saw her frown and watched as her fingers furiously hit the keyboard. Her eyes were concentrated solely on the computer screen. He turned his shell, deciding to head back, when one topic on the screen caught his eye.

"The Purple Dragon Gang."

"Well, well, I didn't expect it would be this easy." She let out a cheeky smile, her eyes trained on the screen before her. The purple dragons, the most feared gang on the west cost. Never had the police been able to catch them, not until now. Yuki hacked their data base with ease when she found out about them that evening. Sending the information to the cops, she stretched her fingers and reclined happily. Now she can say she did a good deed! Closing out of the site and altering her ip address, she jumped.

"Yippie!" She shouted. Sitting back down, she ran a hand over her black ear cuff, this was her protection now. She waited, any second now. She walked over and turned the lights down low and resumed her position at the piano bench. The Purple Dragon gang isn't stupid, they know who hacked them and now, they're on their way.

"Perfect." She grinned. Yuki held up three fingers.

"3,2,1." –Bang- Her doors burst open revealing a mob of men. Her plan was going accordingly. Lure them here, have the cops come through and trap them. She stood with fake alarm. A big man with blonde hair strolled casually over.

"Well men, if it isn't a little girl. Are you sure we don't have the wrong address, I mean she does look pretty stupid to me." The crowd erupted into laughter as Yuki scowled at the insult.

"Well slut, if it isn't your lucky day? You get to be greeted by me, isn't that great? Too bad this'll end roughly for you. You see, no one messes with the Purple Dragons and gets away with it." She backed up.

'This is bad." She thought. 'They should be here by now.' The blonde man stepped closer as she hit glass. Now she was cornered. Her eyes narrowed and her frown deepened.

"Shit." She muttered. He was inches away now, with out warning, his massive hands grabbed at her neck. Yuki let out a series of gasps and coughs as her hands gripped his large one. His other free hand reached around for a knife.

"Don't worry sweetheart, I won't scar you that badly." Disgusted, she spat at him and he growled in anger. He threw her down creating a mini crater around her slim frame. Yuki let out a sharp breath, refusing to give into pain as she glared daggers at the man. He kicked and stomped on her repeatedly until her body became bloody. She gritted her teeth, no, there's no going back now. After all these years, a little thing like this won't kill her, at least not here, not now. He stopped out of breath and the men backed up in terror.

"Should've been nicer babe." He spat, pulling out a gun and aiming at her side. The men looked in horror.

"Boss, she's already half dead!" Said one thug.

"Whatever, maybe this'll help her suffer more." He aimed and let the gun fire, hitting its target. Yuki let out a hiss of pain and watched as he turned. She pulled herself up, ignoring her body's pleas to stay down.

"B-Boss, she's standing!" He turned eyes wide and mouth agape. He quickly changed his expression and grabbed her. She let out a groan of pain and soon, the man smashed her body through the inch thick glass. Holding her over the cement Earth, he smiled twistedly.

"This is the end, sweet heart." With that, he let go.

**Chapter Two:** _The Purple Dragon Gang and Ratting_


	3. Chapter 3

The world flew before her, and yet, time seemed to freeze just at that moment. When she flew threw the glass and her blood rose before her, everything seemed to stop, even though it was moving so, so fast. She blinked her cloudy blue eyes, a smile breaking on her face.

'_This is it huh? Time to die for once.'_ She concluded to herself. '_It's fine though, I like falling, and it feels feels so damn peaceful.' _She turned her head, her eyes greeted by the closer growing ground below. Her eyes begin to droop as she makes her final goodbyes. '_Living is just a game huh? Controlled by gods we never known existed. Life's a bitch.' _She lets out a tired chuckle as her eyes shut, a smile never ceasing as she awaits her end.

'_Goodbye.' _And everything goes black.

Yuki's POV

'It's dark, but it's so warm. I'm dead right?' I feel my limbs move a bit as a groan escapes my lips.

'If I'm dead then why the hell does it hurt do DAMN much?' Another groan escapes my lips as my body turns painfully.

"Raph! Hey Raph I think she's waking up!" Says a rough unfamiliar voice.

"I'll get some water." Follows a soft feminine voice. My mind slowly begins to clear as I register the voices. Someone grasps my hand.

"Hang on Yuki, don't die on me yet."

'Raphael?' I think groggily, 'Why would he be here?' I force my eyes open and slowly focus on the green face in front of me.

"Raphael?" I breathe. "Wha-What?" He lets out a sigh of relief.

"God woman, do you know how stupid you are? No one messes with the Purple Dragon Gang." My eyes narrow slightly as the previous events play out in my head. I frown and roughly sit up, pushing the turtle back.

"H-hey!" He protests. "Don't do that, you're now well yet." I open my mouth to argue but close it, noticing two others in the room. A tall, rugged man with long black hair and a small, red haired woman glance at me worriedly.

'Worry? Why worry, they don't even know me.' I turn my head as cloth slides from my frame; I look down noticing my torso in bloody bandages. I bite back a laugh, looking over to the woman and mouthing a thank you. She nods and offers me water which I kindly reject.

"Sweet heart, why don't you lie back down?" I shake my head.

"I'm fine. Just fine." Our eyes meet as her green ones stare into my blue. I raise a hand to her.

"I'm Yuki." She smiles and shakes it lightly.

"April O'neil. And that man over there is Casey Jones." I nod, hiding my face as I pull the blanket around my shoulders. Raph clears his throat as he sits beside me.

"What exactly were you doing? You know, to have them come at you?"

"I, I was ratting." I half smiled. "You know, it's not that hard."

"Boy you must have a death wish." I looked up at Casey and offered a cheeky smile which he returned.

"Just looking to do something right." Raph let out a snort.

"Gonna get yourself killed then." I turn my head, lying down, I realize my predicament. I can't go home since they know where I live, I can't go back to my parents, the officials would have a fit. I stand, pulling my now clean and sewn dress over my body. I tug at my cardigan and sit up fully. Raph pushes my shoulder gently.

"And where do you think you're going?" I looked up, eyes full of frustration. I stand suddenly. There was no time for this. I quickly regret my actions as a wave of pain shoots through me, I wince but continue to stagger.

"Whoa, whoa! You can't go. You're still hurt!" Exclaimed Casey.

"He's right Yuki, The Purple Dragons will get you." I bit my lip drawing blood and turn slowly to face the three.

"Then what do I do? You healed me, saved me, yes, I'm very thankful, but you know, this has to end. I have no where to go and I'm losing time, besides, if this Purple Dragon Gang is _so_ dangerous then I'm just risking your safety. I won't have it, now while I'm breathing. Just leave me be." April takes a few steps toward me while I suck in a few breaths.

"Forget it, I'm leaving." I turn painfully when a hand suddenly grips mine and pulls me back.

"If you needed a place to go why didn't ya say so?" I turn, my eyes meeting gold ones.

"You, you don't have to." He shook his head, like he wasn't going to take no for an answer. I frowned, narrowing my eyes as April and Casey agreed with Raph. I sighed in defeat.

"Fine." I muttered. "Just until this ordeal is over, no more, no less." He smirked as he hoisted me over his shoulder. I scowled in protest, but kept quiet.

"Raph be gentle! She's still healing!" Scolded April. Casey gave a hidden thumb up to the turtle as he and I bid good night to the pair. With that, we descended from the window and down an open man hole. I gaped as my nostrils were filled with a murky odor. I held a gag as Raph assured me that it would be quick. After a series of twists, drops, and turns, we finally stopped at a brick wall. Raph reached up and pulled a pipe, I watched as the wall shifted to the side, revealing a huge residence. He strolled casually in and the door slid shut.

"Cost's clear." He grumbled. I dipped my head, then snapped it back as rapid footsteps echoed through the room.

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAPHS HOME!" Yelled a youthful voice.

"Shell." Cursed the turtle. Before I had time to breathe, I was knocked into the air, landing painfully on the cement ground. Air escaped my lungs as I saw another turtle in orange wrestling with Raphael. The orange masked turtle turned to me, mouth agape as he pulled in air to scream, only to be stopped by Raph's all powerful hand. I looked at the two painfully as I felt my wounds reopen. Soon, more steps resounded through the residence, followed by shouts. Soon, four turtles stood before me, along with a five foot rat, all stood watching me. I heard angry shouts and streams of curses as my head went foggy. Something warm trickled down my neck.

'Oh great, blood.' My eyes began to unfocused as my new wound bled profoundly along with the others. There was a shout, and a blur of green by my side. Raph's voice pleading for me to stay with him. I shook my head internally. There was a few more shouts as I felt myself be lifted, more green, more shouts, splotches of brown, everything was blurry now. I felt my eyelids droop and once more, I succumbed to the oncoming darkness.

**Chapter 3:** _Welcome to Home _


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:** _Confrontation and Realization _

"You brought her here? Ralph, what the shell were you thinking? "Leonardo shook his head in both disbelief and extreme disappointment.

"Look Leo, I-"

"Enough!" He snapped, silencing the younger. "You have done so many stupid things, but not like this, this is on a whole new level. What with you? Can't you see our main priority is to protect the family? Raphael you have official gone way too far." The younger fell silent, earning no response, the older sibling retreated to the back of the den, venting out in disgust. Their master shook his head and let out a sigh and instructed Donatello, his middle son to take care of the bleeding girl, much to Raph's relief.

"Thanks." He muttered to the two. They didn't answer, nor did they look up to him as they were concentrating solely on the task at hand. The orange masked turtle known as Michelangelo sought to help out as well, only to be turned kindly away. Raph let out a grunt as the recent events played in his mind, deciding it was too much, he left the underground home, cursing under his breath.

"To shell with it."

**A Certain Someone's Conscious**

"…."

'What?' She thought as she blinked her eyes hazily, adjusting them to the sudden brightness. "It's…Its white." She whispered.

"Gee you're smart." She sat up with a start. 'That voice; I could never forget that voice. _His voice_.'

She turned to face the direction the sweet sound protruded from. The girl blinked twice, falling back startled as blue eyes met crimson.

"K-Ka-?" He tilted his head and let out a smirk of victory.

"..-..?" He mimicked. 'My name….?'She thought as he let out a laugh.

"So you call yourself Yuki now?" The young teen nodded still in shock as he knelt beside her, eyeing her amusingly.

"I like your real name better, why do you hate it?" She pulled her knees to her chest, biting her bottom lip in discomfort.

"I-it's not like I don't like it." She began.

"But?"

"But, with the life we live now, it's the only thing I can hide, I don't want anymore of myself taken." The man broke as he threw his head back in laughter, she blushed as her brows furrowed in anger.

"S-shut up! Damn you, you stupid prick." He rubbed away a tear, patting her head gently.

"I'm sorry '…' you're just so adorable you know?"

"Ha right."

"It's true, besides, if you're so worried you'll lose yourself, then do what I do, wear your name, true and proud, not August, Anastasia, Yuki, Courtney, Crystal, not even Ace. Do what I do, loud and proud, say my name is '…'!" She smiled softly as she leaned her head against her companion's shoulder.

"And what about you?" she questioned teasingly. "Do you like being '…'?"

"Course I do! You know it means successful, thousand, da' boss." He grinned even wider as he threw an arm around the smaller being.

"Sure it doesn't mean egotistical?" They rejoiced in a serenade of laughter.

"You're mean, doesn't your name mean laborious, or great?"

"It does, why what of it?" He turned his red eyes to hers and looked on admiringly.

"You need a vacation sweetie." She blushed harder, punching him lightly on the shoulder. The taller male shook his head, standing he reached a hand to her which she graciously accepted. Her face happy, and everything warm.

"We'll be alright, I promise." She nodded, shutting her eyes as he pulled her into a loving embrace. She looked up at him.

"Together forever righ-" Her face twisted into a sickening shock as the older teen's flesh fell from his face, still smiling he kissed her forehead. The girl stood unmoving as ice cold lips pressed against her temple, her eyes widening in fear as the boy began to bleed from many wounds that opened suddenly.

"Y-you're-"she began painfully, however, he payed no attention to her comment, as the blood poured from his ghastly wounds. He became further away, the smile never leaving his half torn face. He got farther, as she reached desperately for him, calling him in anguish. His body began to fall apart as the sky turned a blood red. She gapped as she herself began to fall apart, unknowing to her, her eyes trained on the man in the distance. The dying man, the dead man. With one final strained cry, she screamed his name.

"….!"

**Reality**

Yuki bolted upright, her eyes meeting a stone room. She panted, body drenched in a cold sweat, her eyes wide with an indescribable fear. A series of tears slipped down her pale cheeks as she brought her hands to her face, pulling her hair harshly, weaving in and out of the midnight tresses. She sobbed, hardly making a sound as she tried to catch her breath, after a few minuets, she succeeded. Leaning back against the metal head board, she let the crushing migrane slip. Her face still wet with fresh tears.

"J-just a bad dream."

'_But you killed him._' Yuki inhaled sharply, starting forward into a lurch. A dark, taunting voice emanating within her head, a voice very familiar, it was her own.

"I did not." She said sternly.

'_Oh, but you did. You saw it, as the bullets ricocheted _into_ his body and the blood flew. It's all you're fault; you kill your best friend. And you loved it.' _Yuki shook her head several times, tears threatening to make an appearance once again.

"No! Stop it! I didn't kill him! He-"She leaned back, as she denied the voice in her head over and over again. It let out a maniacal laugh as the teen prayed for the torment to end. As if heaven heard her, the voice stopped, and all was silent. Until a rat like figure appeared. He inched towards her, a hand carrying water outstretched. Yuki glanced out of the corner of her eye, pulling herself together; she turned to greet the rat, offering him an earnest smile. He returned it in his own way and offered her the cup, which she gladly took.

"Thank you." He nodded, taking a seat by her bed side.

"Are you alright?" She nodded, feigning truth as she hid her face. He reached for her and took her face in his hands.

"You've been crying, tell me little one, what troubles you?" She placed a pale hand over his furred one and shook her head.

"I'm fine." She lied. "I'll be okay."

**Chapter 4:** _Confrontation and Realization_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:** _Leonardo _

"Are you sure you don't need anything?" She looked at the rat known as Master Splinter in guilt. Here he was trying to comfort her, _help her_, and all she was doing was pushing the kind Master away. She shook her head and let out an inward sigh, letting a small smile break on her face. His company was nice, it's better than all those lonely times since _he _left. She cringed visibly, causing the old rat to hold her in concern.

"Are you alright?" She shook her head, and then realized her mistake, this action not passing by him.

"Come; tell me what ails you dear child." She took in another sigh, looking around.

"Just to you, not anyone else please I beg you." He nodded understandingly.

"Not a word."

"Well, how to start?"

"Anyway you wish." She pulled her knees to her chest, causing her abdominal wounds to protest, she ignored it uncaringly.

"Let's get straight to the point then, someone who meant a lot to me, well, he died you see?" He nodded.

"And-That's it." She turned away, finding she'd said to much already.

"It is a shame, you must have loved him." Yuki fell silent.

'Did I?' she wondered.

"Would you like to continue?"

"No, I don't want to talk about it anymore."

"I see."

"I'm sorry."

"There's no need, now is there anything else?"

"Well, I would like to walk around if that's okay?"

"It's alright with me; let me call one of my sons to assist you." She nodded.

"Leonardo!" Called the wise master, in a flash, a blue masked turtle appeared in a kneeling bow.

"Yes Master Splinter?" He looked up and scowled at the bed ridden girl.

"Show her around." He said softly. Leonardo opened his mouth to protest but decided against it, he knew better than to argue with his father.

"Come." He gruffly said, she nodded towards him, sad electric blue eyes meeting angry navy ones. She hobbled out of bed after the turtle biting her lip. Leonardo led her out of the den and through the sewers, after what seemed to be thirty minuets, he came to a slow. Yuki decided the quiet was too much and the tension was crushing, she didn't like it.

"So," she began. He kept walking without facing the girl.

"What? If you're tired go back." Her brows furrowed.

"It's not that, it's just, thanks."

"Don't, I wouldn't have taken you if it weren't for Master Splinter. It's bad enough you're here, what with all the commotion with the foot." She looked down dejected.

"Oh, I see, well thanks for putting up with me anyway." He remained silent as they continued through the tunnels in silence.

'It is nice though, he cares a lot for his family, you can just tell.' She thought, letting a smirk cross her face. Leo turned to her and noticed her awkward smile.

"What?" He asked uncomfortably.

"Nothing." She replied cheekily. Letting out a grunt he continued onward, one thought lingering in his mind.

'Why isn't she scared?' Deciding questioned were best answered, he voiced his to her. She gawked and let out a warm smile.

"Why should I be afraid, I mean you are helping me and all, it would be rude to run screaming."

"So you're forcing yourself to be calm."

"Not at all, you're just not scary, I mean, I've seen a lot of shit in my life-excuse my French-but nothing I couldn't handle."

"Oh, like what?"

"Trust me dude, you don't want to know."

"And what if I do?"

"You don't."

"I do."

"Don't."

"Do!"

"Don't." Her eyes narrowed.

'This is going to go on forever.' They thought.

"Alright, rock paper scissors. I win, you tell me, I lose, we end this conversation. Deal?"

"Deal."

"On the count of three."

"One,"

"Two,"

"Three!" They let their hands fly, Leo's revealing paper Yuki's rock.

"Shit." She cursed as Leo smiled at his small victory.

"Well?"

"Watching people die isn't fun you know?" He gawked at her as she continued forward without him. He sped up to her, roughly grabbing her arm. She hissed in pain.

"Ow, stop it you prick, you're grabbing an injured person!" He frowned as his eyes narrowed.

"What the shell do you mean by watching people die? Like you know what battle is, you're just a scrawny little girl." She pulled her arm free, feeling her emotions jumble.

"For you're information, I could kick your ass if I wanted. I won't because unlike you, I have manners."

"Oh yeah? Intruding in on someone's home is mannerly?"

"I was _invited._" She seethed. "By your brother none less."

"You weren't suppose to be, you weren't suppose to even come here?"

"To New York right? Because oh, big brother is in charge, I can do this, I can do that, I'm the leader so follow me. Bull shit, you don't own me."

"I'm in charge, you come into my home, abide by my rules."

"What rules? You didn't even set any out."

"And now I am, get out of my home."

"Perfectly fine by me, just know this you have no honor, harassing an inured person and a scrawny one at that," she mocked. "You have no honor." Then, Leo snapped, he pulled his twin katana to surface and cut open a pipe in threat. He stopped, blades inches away from the pale throat of the girl.

"Try me." He growled.

"Prick." She smiled as he pulled his blades back, Yuki stood unmoving. He stopped, glaring daggers at the girl.

"I'll ask you once more, what did you see?"

"Just kill me already; I have nothing to live for anyway." Leonardo lowered his weapon and relaxed his stance. Her outburst shocked the turtle, sure he'd heard about suicidal people on the surface but this is the first time he's experienced it unfold infront of him. This girl wants him to kill her.

"Don't you have family?"

"I do why?"

"What about them, wouldn't they care?"

"Sure, they would cry, grieve for about a month and then move on." He looked at her in disbelief.

"Don't you care if you live or die?" she shrugged.

"I'm not scared of dying if that's what you're implying, I've seen too much to care, done to much, you know? Well I suppose you don't, I mean you don't kill, I can tell."

"And what, have you?" She shrugged again.

"I don't know." He was getting increasingly uneasy at the girl infront of him. Deciding it was unnecessary; he sheathed his blades and walked up to her. She sighed in annoyance.

"Bipolar now are we?" He shook is head, reaching out to touch the girl's shoulder gently, letting her know he wasn't going to hurt her.

"Why don't you care?" Something in the girl snapped. Had he not been listening to her rant? She threw her arms up, flinging off his comforting hand and stormed a few feet.

"M-my name is Leonardo." He said to her, she bit her lower lip and gave up.

'No use fighting.'

"Yuki, Yuki Kamiya." Leo offered her a smile.

"Nice to meet you Yuki."

"Pleasure's all mine."

**Chapter 5:** _Leonardo_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:** _I Found You_

_**Somewhere in the skies over Europe, a privet jet sails ominously through a dark sea of night clouds**_

A haunting laugh resounds in a dark space, as a blonde man of forty or so touches his white, gloved fingers together. He is dressed in a long white duster, smirking silently his blue eyes dance with deadly glee.

"Mein lieber(My Dear), hee hee, I wonder how much longer you can keep up this feigned peace, until your monstrum(monster) comes out." A man with a thick German accent laughs tauntingly as grotesque images flood his defiled mind. "I will find you, the one who could make Lehrer (teachers) fall to his knees, to hang his head in damned shame, yes for the real monstrum was just a big baby. Succumbed to the innocent nothings of a true monstrum, no bigger than a canon pipe. Ha! Such a pity he didn't paint the world in red with me, we could've made such merry. Oh well, a loss is a loss." He snapped his fingers together, a man appearing at the sound.

"Ja, mein Oberst(Yes, my colonel)?" He let out another snicker.

"Set course for New York, I need to get in touch with some old 'freunde(friends)' Hee, you see, Oroku Saki must miss me so."

"Understood mein Oberst." The uniformed man began to bark out orders as the blonde sits upon a comforter satisfied.

"Soon, mein lieber, soon."

_**In New York City Sewers**_

"How you feelin'?" She stood fully, her floral dress swaying with the sudden movement.

"A lot better thanks to the five of you."

"That's good." Mumbled Raph.

"Where are you going to go now?" inquired Donatello with a hint of concern in his voice.

"Personally I'm not sure, but I should get out of your ugh…Hair?" They let out a chorus of laughter as the teen blushed embarrassed.

"Well if that's it, then see ya around." She waved turning to exit the stone den, only to be stopped by Leonardo. He gripped her arm gently as she turned to him in surprise.

"Yes?"

"Y-you can stay if you'd like, I mean we talked it over, if you have no where to go, stay with us." Yuki gave him a warm smile and gave a curt bow.

"That'd be too much, I've been here for two weeks now, I better go."

"Noooooo!" Bellowed the orange masked turtle as he flung his arms around her, he sobbed as she patted him kindly on the head.

"You can't go! Who's going to play Call of Duty with me? Or Halo? Shell what about Mario? Don't leave!" He whimpered as she let out a sigh of defeat, the others looking at her with hope.

"Fine, I'll stay if you really want me to." They let out a cheer.

"Then it's settled then, the spare room's now for her." Raph gestured with a smirk.

"Thanks again guys." She sunk back and let the brothers lead her to her new room. After a few hours of so called decorating, the brothers finally left her in peace, leaving her with a statement.

"If you ever want to go to the surface, come get one of us, we'll take you."Said Leonardo, she smiled at that; he really had started to open up like he said he would two weeks ago.

'It's nice, but-'she threw her legs over the side of her twin bed covered in a white duvet. Standing, she made her way out of the lair on quick feet, not bothering to disturb the family which had so graciously taken her in, she couldn't ask for anymore. She walked through the dry tunnels and up the cold ladder. Pushing the heavy metal disk aside, she pulled herself through and began to walk through the quiet night streets of New York.

'Odd,' she thought. 'Wasn't NYC always bustling?' she shrugged it off and dismissed it as false information, losing the city, she made it to the out skirts of town, into a bay area. Shivering, she pulled her thick sweater closer. Yuki stood, bathed in moonlight, she watched as the foamy waves kissed the rocky shore.

"Doesn't get any better than this huh?" She mumbled to herself.

"Oh but it does!" Cried a young German voice, on instinct, the girl turned in a defensive stance. Her eyes went wide at the stranger.

"Guten Tag." A young blonde no older than 13 waved to her, he watched her with curious red eyes. He was dressed in a uniform of sort, but the thing that stood out most was the emblem pinned to his pressed sleeve.

The swastika.

"Who?" Her eyes narrowed. "Who sent you?" He let out a teasing laugh.

"You're pretty miss, my name's Leon miss, my master wishes to see you, well he's anxiously waiting for you."

"Who's your master?"

"Oh, he's mein Oberst, a true man with a love of sport, as he always says, die Welt sieht immer besser aus in rot (The world always looks better in red.)." Leon let out a laugh, slowing to a purr. Yuki's blue eyes narrowed in hate as she realized who he was referring to. The same man who signed himself over to the new act, the man who was a traitor by far to his fellow country men, the only man who could reduce the world into ashes with a snap of his fowl fingers.

"Russo."

"Mein Arzt ja(My doctor yes?)?" She nodded, a cold chill running up her spine, her body already breaking into a cold sweat.

"Frightened now are we? Well he does serve under the man who will rule the world, and you will be our game piece."

"I refuse."

"Doesn't matter if you accept either, just know, there's this one message both Oberst and Arzt give. Just remember mein lieber, ich habe dich gefunden(I found you.)." Yuki froze; it was too soon, everything was happening too soon.

"Well see ya." In a flash, the boy evaporated, leaving a trail of gold smoke in his wake.

"Fuck."

**Chapter 6:** _I Found You_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: **_Shoot The Messenger_

A week had gone by since that ominous meeting with Leon. Yuki reclined into the torn office chair next to Don as they monitored the city. The girl took to the screen as her own way of helping the family and so far, all was quiet except for the usual hustle and bustle. Everything, was ordinary. She blew away a strand of black hair; The Foot Clan, as the family explained, had the Purple Dragons under their thumb as dirty henchmen. The corporation themselves had caused lots of trouble for both the citizens of New York and the turtles. She laughed, they were like some super heros out of a mill city comic, a true classic.

"What's so funny?" inquired Donny.

"Nothing turtle hero." she purred in response, he gave a confused shrug in return before sipping cola from a Mc Donald's cup.

"Find anything yet?"

"No, not yet." he replied casually, but then stopped, in the bottom of the screen were two figures clad in black, leaping noiselessly along the rooftops, dropping some sort of vile along the ground. The tiny green thing shattered, dispersing a type of strange substance that leaked on lonely passerbys below. The pair watched in curiosity as the people were dripped upon and slowly, fell to the ground in pain. Donny sounded the alarm, calling for his brothers, without missing a beat, they flew out of the lair to apprehend the fiends. Yuki however, remained fixated on the scene infront of her, a man and a few scarcely dressed women fell to their knees and continued in a violent spasm. They stopped suddenly.

"What the-" The screen then closed up on one of the girls, her head had flew back, and snapped forward. The teen gasped at the sight, infront of her, the lady's face had gone to a sickening grey, twisted in a hungry expression, with mouth agape, she saw rows and rows of sharp, jagged teeth barred in threat. Yuki looked to the others effected, to her horror, she accumulated the same results. Without a moment's passed, she leapt to her feet and dashed up a series of tunnels and chutes until she came to a lone door. She flung it open, revealing a small roof top. Walking with hurried steps, she stopped infront of a wooden crate and roughly jerked the top open, inside, firearms of many, along with different types of ammo and equipment lay atop each other. She rummaged along the bottom, successfully managing to pull out an army snipper riffle.

"No time to attach a scope, not that I need it." she mumbled as she got in position. She sprawled out on her stomach, her eyes focussing on the commotion below. Flipping off the safety, she made her first hit, followed by three more, each nailing their target between the eyes. Yuki stood, and flipped the gun back to safety before returning it to the concealed crate.

"Better find somewhere else to put it." She sighed, as she hauled the 400 pound box from its spot, carefully placing it on her shoulder. Adjusting, she jumped off the side of the building, landing along the dead corpses.

"Yodel, this sucks." she said as she placed the box onto the wet ground. She fished around a bit, and pulled out a bulky talky, she flipped up the antenna searching for a valid signal. Upon finding one, she turned its dial slowly until her ears were berated with heavy metal, along with mediocre singing. She frowned, a headache springing.

"John." she began agitated.

"White rabbi-"

"John." she said a bit louder.

"On the wall-" her grip tightened, cracking the device slightly.

"You bastard, shut the fuck up or I'll come over there and punch you in the face!" she screamed. The music went silent.

"Ace?"

"Finally, it's been awhile John John." she could feel him smirking as she did the same.

"It has hasnt it?"

"Yeah."

"So what's up? You're not the time to idle talk right? So what's wrong? What happened? C'mon tell me tell me!" she blew a raspberry.

"I need a favor."

"What?"

"I need a clean up crew on Brew st. in Brooklyn, New York."

"So that's where you are! Seem more like a Boston girl but I dig, what'd ya do? Did you blow off some heads in your free time? What was it this time? Rapists? Phscosicopaths? Or don't tell me, terrorists." he finished proudly, she let out a chuckle.

"No," she coed. "I think it was zombies or a really strange vampire thing I saw on Hellsing once."

"Dude no way, nuh uh! Hold up, I'll send them over, until then secure the area."

"Way ahead of ya." she smiled, pulling out yellow tape and blocking the scene.

"Good, now get your fine ass out of there."

"Pervert, I wasn't planning on getting caught." she said as she swung the crate back over her shoulder, talkie in hand.

"Right, you're smart, I dig. So anyway want me to-?"

"Keep this on the downlow then yes, I already secured the line, don't scold me."

"Good Ace, now about the zombies, can you tell me more about them?"

"I'll send you a video."

"Sweet, did you swipe a sample?"

"Damn straight, want me to forward it over!"

"Hell to the yes chicka I'm gettin it on ta-night!" she smiled, as she pushed aside a man hole plate, then dove in.

"I'll be sending it via air mail, you should have it by tomorrow."

"Sweet, you know, it's just like old times before he-" John stopped mid sentence and mumbled an apology, she dismissed it. Biding her farewell, she disconnected the line and landed into the tunnel below. She ran, luck smiling at her when she realized the turtles weren't home yet. She hopped onto Donny's computer and quickly forwarded the footage, then signed off as she made a quick trip outside to mail the goods. Smiling at her task, she ran home and quickly hid the box in her room. Just in time, the turtles made their way back, reminiscing of the night events. She went to greet them as they reclined in the lounge.

"Man, did you see how I chucked him? Dude went flying bro!"

"Mikey, you only whacked him, you see how I drop kicked him?"

"Did not!"

"Did too!" the two brothers argued as the others laughed warm.

"Knock it off you too." scolded Leo. Donny let out a scolding of his own before turning to his computer holding a glass of water. The rest commenced in idle conversation until the sound of glass shattering was heard. They turned curiously to the turtle.

"What's sa'matter Don?" asked Raph, the five gawked at the sight. There stood Leon in his childish glory, leisurely reclining into the big office chair with his cheek in his hand.

"Warum, guten Abend mein Freunde, mein Dame. Ich habe eine Nachricht Von mein Oberst für Dich gestaltet.(Why, good evening my friends, my lady. I have a message from my colonel just for you.)" he purred as he stood tall. He whirled around, pressing a button on the keyboard.

"Who the shell are you?" barked Raph as he and his brothers stood in offensive positions, weapons drawn.

"What the shell did he just say?" Yuki turned sharply.

"He has a message." she bit her lip as she headed to Leon. He smirked in a cat like way before the screen reverted to show a middle aged blonde man in green, smirking evily with his fingers touching.

"Guten Tag mein Freunde. (Good day my friends.) It's so nice to finally meet you all, espescially you Ms. Tang." Yuki's frown grew, how did he know, her last name? They looked to her expectanly but then reverted back to the screen.

"I wonder," he said in a heavy, yet playful German accent. "If you enjoyed my little fun, you know, there will be more for you to play with mein liber(my dear). You seemed to enjoy yourself as their heads went 'pop' 'pop'!"

"What is he talking about Yuki." asked Leo. She did not stir, her eyes trained on the scheming man infront of her.

"What's it to you?" she seethed.

"Ah! Temper temper my love, just like that dear monstrum." her blue eyes widened. "I see I got your attention, he was such a prominent boy, until I ordered him shot full of holes that is." her fist clenched, turning her knuckles a dead white.

"Hide all you want mein lieber, it's only a matter of time until you snap and show who you really are. It was such a shame though, no matter how many times you killed him, cut off his head, tore out his 'heart'," he emphasized that word with sick glee. "He just kept comming back, and that was the fun of it, but all that's faded now, he's dead, dies like a vile insect." he let out a laugh as Yuki's face reddened with searing rage, her finger nails now blooding her palms.

"You're wrong she whispered."

"A damned government dog, this death suit him ja?"

"You're wrong." he laughed louder as Leon smirked in agreement.

"Let's face it, you'll die the same way my monstrum." he shrieked.

"Like a dog." Leon added. Yuki snapped, out of the folds, she pulled out a black Desert Eagle and shoved it down his throat, in a fit of rage, she switched off the safety and blew his head to bits. The maimed body flew back, mini spasms causing the limbs to twitch slightly. The family looked upon her in horror as she casually put her gun down.

"Shot the messenger have you? No matter, we'll still have fun mein lieber. Until then, Abschied!" with that the screen clicked off, returning to the security panels. Yuki looked over at the now still body. Leo turned to her with the rest or his family.

"Y-Yuki, what did you do?" she took in a deep breath and let out a light sigh.

"I shot the messenger."

**Chapter Seven:**___Shoot The Messenger_


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys, thanks for the beautiful reviews and amazing encouragement, if you have any suggestions or things, please feel free to voice them. I love you all~

**Chapter Eight:** _Questions and Bullets_

"I shot the messenger." Yuki drifted her eyes to the blood on the floor, with a scowl, she kneeled down to inspect the body, pulling at the pockets in search for any means of identification.

"You shot the messenger? Is that all you can say? Yuki you killed someone in cold blood, a child nonetheless and you-"

"It's fine." she murmured to Leo as he looked her over in disbelief.

"Fine? You think this is fine? What do you think it's okay to just kill someone? He has a family and look-" She stood up, face irate and faced the blue turtle. He paused mid sentence and waited for her to speak.

"Get your nose out of my business, who I kill or who I protect is of none of your concern." she kicked the corpse roughly as Leo began to charge at her, only to be held back by Raph and Mikey.

"And you still have nerve to defile, you, I used to think better of you, now I see I was wrong."

"Well boo hoo, kid's not even human."

"We're not human, would you do the same to us?" Yuki paused as she held Leo's unforgiving gaze. "Don't make me answer that." She seethed thenpointed to the corpse as the guys followed her line of sight.

"Check it out." she shrugged over the now dissolving body. It shriveled before it began to erode into a fine white dust, leaving only a faint outline of the body. They gaped at the scene while Yuki threw her hands up and made her way out've the lair, dragging the wooden crate with her. Raph, noticing the girl's leave, released his brother and ran after her despite the older's calls.

"Damn it Raph!" Leo readied a sprint only to be stopped by the gentle hand of his master. He looked at him questioning and was answered with a short head shake. Leo slumped in defeat.

Yuki pulled herself up to the roof tops and threw the heavy crate over. She sat on it admiring the stars. Raph padded up to her, dropping down the the oversized crate's side.

"What do you want?" she asked coldly.

"Nothin'." she bit her lip.

"You shouldn't have followed me, I'm dangerous."

"So am I."

"Just go home." he blew at the air and fanned himself.

"Ye ouch, rejection." she smiled and he looked up to her.

"You had a reason right?"

"Hm?"

"For shootin' the kid." she let out a frustrated sigh.

"And that German dude, what sup' with him?"

"If I told you, you'd think I'm insane."

"I'm crazy too! Shell, I'm a talkin' turtle."

"Right." she rolled her eyes before inhaling deeply.

"They were-They are," she corrected herself. "An army fraction, at least from what I know. Dispatched sometime around WWII when the American soldiers stormed the French coast, a lone German colonel in charge of a few hundred men rounded them up and left their comrades for the slaughter while they went into hiding in parts of Europe."

"So they're like Nazis?" she nodded, before swallowing hard.

"That's right, but they don't follow Adolf Hitler's dream, no, it's far from that. Right now it's unclear what they want but it's certainly not the perfect race."

"Oh. How do ya know all this anyway?" She turned to him and smiled sadly, they were surrounded.

"That's a secret, but-" she looked up eyes wide.

"What's sa'matter?" he asked. The girl froze, her blue eyes starring in disbelief. A figure clad in black stood a face from her, a desert eagle in hand. His crimson eyes stared back at her sapphire ones; she stood, shaking her head in desperation. Her hands inched towards him.

'It can't be.' she thought. She reached again, her pale hand cupping his cheek. He leaned into it, as he brought his free hand over hers. Something shifted, causing the three to look towards the sound. The silver haired man brought his firearm over the girl and shot at what appeared to be plain air. Yuki shuffled back, feeling something push between her and the man, he simply scoffed, before firing another round. Infront of her, a ninja of sorts materialized and was thrown to the side, for a fleeting moment, everything was still, until something slammed into her chest.

**Chapter Eight:** _Questions and Bullets_

Whew this chapter was short but dum dum dum! Thanks for everything guys.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine:** _The Monster_

It stung, worst than anything she'd ever felt, because it was him, he'd shot her. Tears began to spill as she look down at the gaping hole in her chest, where her heart was, where it should've been. Blood spurted from the wound as her vision began to haze. Raphael was shouting, and he ran, she turned to the turtle and shook her head and mouthed a no. The turtle froze as the figure clad in black stepped down from the ledge. He towered over her, his eyes staring at her stoic like.

"Ka-Kashira-" she chocked out as she gripped his cloak for support. He smiled softly, his red eyes lighting happily as if there was nothing wrong at all. He cupped her face gingerly and used his thumb against her cheek to wipe away at her flowing tears. She smiled, despite the pain and nuzzled his chest dizzily.

"I'm sorry." he said softly. She cried harder, everything was senseless, but he was here, he was alive, and that's all that mattered. For him, she'd take a million shots to the heart and travel to the depths of Hell and back."I had to shoot him, but I guess I used too strong a gun huh?" Raph inspected the new comer, he looked like he was sixteen or seventeen, with long, tousled white locks that ended at the base of his pale neck and steely red eyes. He looked about 6ft 4 and hand a lean but broad build, he sniffed.

'Night just keeps gettin' weirder and weirder.' he thought and then noticed the Foot soldiers dead on the ground.

"Why?" she croaked. He turned her gently, behind her was another finger clad tightly in black, laying with bullet wounds riddled into his body. He kissed her forehead, brushing aside her bangs and kissed her again on the nose. She giggled and he gave a warm smile.

'It's been far too long.' he looked at her again and nuzzled her neck sweetly.

"Oroku Saki sent them, it hurts doesn't it." he held her tighter as she nodded.

"I-it's not that bad." she replied hastily. Raphael stared up at the two in shock, Yuki had just lost one of the most vital organs in her body, and she still stood? He ran up to her as Kashira's grip tightened, Yuki brought up a hand to his, signaling to him the turtle was not a threat.

"Are you okay?" Raph asked with concern.

"Yeah fine." she smiled.

"Bull shit look at-" he gaped, watching as the torn flesh began to repair itself as a new organ was replaced the torn one, well grew from.

"See? It's starting to heal." Raph shook his head in disbelief.

"Y-you're not human." Yuki shot him an incredulous look.

"I don't think I ever was."

"But you-that-What are you?" she let out a teasing smile.

"That's a secret." Her wound closed, revealing soft white skin beneath. Kashira nuzzled her nape affectionately.

"I missed you," he murmur against her skin, she turned to him and held him at arms length.

"I thought you died." he let out a laugh, startling the two others.

"How many times had I had my head cut off and still came back to watch the Super Bowl?"

"You had your head cut off?" exclaimed Raph, making a slicing geusture with his hands. Kashira nodded.

"And I was shot full of holes, had my heart ripped out and was blown between the eyes, what of it?"

"What the shell are you then?"

"I'm a monster, a creature of the night, the boogie man, this country's best weapon." he pushed himself further, leaning over the turtle until their faces were inches apart. "You know they took me, us, and made us into killing machines, a tool of war, we can never die, we never age, and our abilities just keep growing, until," he drew back. "Until our bodies are thouroughly destroyed, so there's nothing to regenerate from." he turned to Yuki as she averted her eyes from the pair in downcast. "I didn't die because they didn't shoot me enough, oh and they burned me too late." he chuckled.

"So where were you all this time?" she mumbled out softly.

"Sleeping." she scrunched her face and turned to him.

"Sleeping?" she gaped.

"Sleeping. I woke up when I realized who issued the death warrant on me."

"You don't mean-"

"I do, oh and a tip for you turtle man, there's going to be something big you might want to check out at the Purple Dragon areana thing. Why don't you call your friend Casey Jones so you can head over to 'check it out'." his grin spread.

"How do you know about-?" Asked Raph, getting ready to draw his sais.

"And April O'Neil, yeah, it's called hacking into the government's files and security cams, you know, I was looking for Acey and in my search, I found she was dispatched to The Big Apple. Then, I spent time reviewing every security cam available in this city until I tracked her down." she shot him and unreadable look. "So I pretty much exploited everyone who came in contact with her, including you turtles."

"You know about us?" seethed Raph.

"The government knows, but they don't do anything because you help keep NYC a tad bit more tame. Good job turtle heros."

"They know." Raph mumbled a few things incoherently under his breath.

"So are you gonna go?" asked Yuki, pulling herself from Kashira's hold.

"Can I trust him?" asked Raph wearily.

"I would, Kashira may like to mock people, be totally obnoxious, blunt, incredibly cruel, self entered, egotistical-"

"Hey-" the silver haired boy protested with a whimper.

"But, if it's something he'd bring up, then it has meaning." She continued as the silver haired teen purred delightfully long forgetting the insults the raven haired teen spouted at him. Taking off his heavy black cloak he placed it on the girl's nimble shoulders, noticing she shivered a bit from the coldness in the air.

"For the cold." he whispered near her ear. She nodded shyly as Raph looked at the two with a curious expression.

"You two got a thing?" he asked gruffly.

"N-no!"

"Yes." they said in unison. Her face turned red, as she shook her head, his smile grew as he pulled her closer.

"She's my wife."

"Y-your what?" stammered Raph.

"My delicate bride." he clung tighter as Yuki turned around abruptly and uppercutted his stomach, causing the boy to stumble back in a fit of laughter.

"I am not your bride Kashira, I'm single." Raph let out a sigh of relief.

"Shall we go?" asked Kashira.

"Sure, Raph, it's your choice if you want to follow."

"Let me get Case then-"

"No need," pipped a masculine voice, they turned to seen a burly man in a hockey mask, trailing a hockey stick. "Who's yer friend Raph?"

"Um this is Kashira?" Raph said a bit unsure. Casey reached a hand to the tall man. He looked at it curiously.

"Name's Casey, what you never see a hand?" Kashira scoffed as he lifted the girl by the waist firmly despite her desperate flailing and threw her over the ledge. She let out a startled cry as she made her descent, followed by many colorful words.

"What'd ya do that for?" they yelled in unison.

"Let's go," he said coldly. "We're wasting time." he turned before jumping down the stone ledge as well.

"Christ this guy's crazy."

"Tell me bout it Case." Raph said as the duo made their descent. The pair met up with the others as they made their way to the warehouse.

"How we gonna get in?" asked Casey. Kashira pointed upwards and handed Yuki a gun and a few magazines.

"Whoa, whoa, chill, since when was shootin part of the plan?"

"You'll see. You saw what happened didn't you Ace?" she nodded as they made their way to the top. They looked through the open vent to the arena below. Inside, cheers resounded from several men and woman who dressed in tattered street clothes with tattoos littering their body. Yuki made a look to show her displeasure as Kashira merely smirked in response.

'There's too many people involved.' Yuki thought agitated as her eyes narrowed.

"So what's happenin?" asked Raph with a hint of agitation in his voice. Kashira pointed downwards to the cadged arena, inside there were various types of men, both skinny and bulk. Smirking and warming up with a smug expression. Yuki instantaneously shot up as a familiar blonde man entered the ring.

"Bastard." she said under her breath. He stepped up, mike in hand.

"And now Skanks and Lowlifes," Hun began with an arrogant smile. "They cadge fight of the century." The crowd roared. "Are you ready to see some blood?" they cheered again.

"Gotta stop this." Said Raph as Casey nodded in agreement. They readied themselves for the descent, only to be grabbed by Kashira and Yuki.

"Hold it." he grinned, pulling them back. "Let's watch first." the two nodded reluctantly.

"Alright then boys, bring em' in!" gestured Hun, he stepped out of the cadge and locked it securely. Pressing a button, a trap door opened in it's middle, letting out seven chained figures.

"Let the games begin!" with a snap of his fingers, the chains were broken and the seven growling figures dashed towards the twenty or so men in the arena at blinding pace. In less than a few seconds into the match, there was blood, and a hell of a lot of screaming. Kashira's smile grew in sick glee as did Hun's. The members seated in the audience let out gags of disgust and fear as ripped limbs flew. The monsters began to devour away at the cadged men, their mouth agape to reveal rows and rows of dagger like teeth. The crowd erupted into a frenzy as both Raph and Casey stared wide eyed at the grotesque sight.

"Pretty isn't it? Ace, ready your gun and aim for the head, they're incomplete, they'll die like humans." she nodded as she switched her hand gun to a heavy riffle. Casey and Raph looked to Kashira expecting an answer as he smirked in response. Equipping the canon head with a silencer, the blue eyed teen made herself comfortable before flipping off the safety.

"Exion and Ace, preparing to silence targets, removing restrictions to level E, code 9." she said stoicly. "Comencing fire in precisely three seconds, two, one." a bullet whizzed through the stadium, as it nailed a feasting freak in the back of it's head. With a spray of red, it fell to the ground dead. Six more shots infiltrated the warehouse, hitting it's targets smoothly. In precisely 11.59 seconds, the ordeal was dealt with.

"Good work SSoldier A-135." She cringed.

'Don't call me that.' she scolded mentally.

"Affirimtive, SSoldier E-784, as requested, targets have been silenced within the designated time period, restraints now in effect." she said with a hint of agitation.

"What the hell you just call each other?" asked Casey.

"Yeah, I think we need some answers, you know like now!" Followed Raph.

"Freaks." she replied cooly.

"A what?"

"Using a substance call S, it turns it's host into mindless killing machines without the ability to regenerate or differentiate. The government created this in the search for the perfect soldiers, using the assistance of N blood."

"N blood?"

"Blood that belongs to the non-humans." Kashira pipped."You see, non-humans are pretty much a species of their own, how they came to be is a mystery in itself. Basically we're like the super humans or better yet, your successor. But, there isn't much of us left for unknown cases. The government, well governments, everywhere has decided to use their blood to construct the ultimate super soldier, or an artificial non-human."

"But what exactly can you do?" Asked Casey. There were shouts as the trap door opened again, the cadge doors swung open and more freaks were left to roam.

"Ace take care of that."

"Affirmative." She returned to her shooting session.

"As I was saying, those of pure non-human blood like this prize here," he pointed to Yuki. "Have the ability to adapt to harsh surrounding, regenerate effortlessly, learn from their environment, and have a quick intuition and sharper than glass senses. In any means, they have great physical abilities and unlimited tolerance, as well as inphathomal strength. The humans were hoping to use this blood as she was saying, to make the perfect soldier. Greedy leaders, all they want is power, and with power comes war." he shook his head in feigned sympathy. "However, those things down there have only one thing in mind, kill, and they won't stop until they themselves are silenced. This is beacause the scientists who undertook this project decided to use the blood directly from the source, therefore, upon injecting it into the specimen's blood stream, the throttle of it was too much. In less than seconds, it overran the nervous system and gave it a never ending desire to feed, in order to fuel the body with enough energy to maintain it's new heightened abilities. Understand?"

"That's just, insane." Raph fell back, holding his head.

"Isn't it?" Thw shots continued, followed by a few more screams.

"And you, you're not a full Non-Human?" Casey pointed as Kashira shook his head.

"Undortunently not, I'm part, but the other side," his expression darkened. "Is demon blood." the pair stared up at him in disbelief.

"You kiddin?"

"No."

"Then how do you know?" Kashira shrugged.

"Can't explain at the moment but-oh look, here comes the other dogs." Yuki looked up ceasing fire.

"Done already?" He asked bored, she nodded as her eyes shot a look at the commotion below. Men in army attire stormed the warehouse, followed by men dressed in black. She turned, swinging the riffle over her shoulder.

"C'mon, let's go." she beckoned. The three turned to follow but she stopped them by turning abruptly. "You two go home."

"Wha-?"

"There's no need for you to be involved, return to your peaceful lives and leave the monsters to be." Raph opened his mouth in protest only to be stopped by the backside of the tall boy. He turned as Yuki continued down the building out of sight.

"One more secret, we're weak to emotion, desire, lust, and probably a few other necessities, the list could go on." he threw up his hands in a helpless gesture. "By the way, Ace is pretty fragile, for instance, she's extremely sensitive, not to mention emotional. She's anemic and has a heart condition, isn't that cute?"

"Why are you telling me this?" his red eyes narrowed, his voice dangerously low.

"So you don't get involved. Wouldn't want the monster to snap now do we?" Kashira then jumped to join the girl, leaving the pair to their thoughts.

"A monster?"

**Chapter Nine:** _The Monster_


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten:** _In Time And Blood_

**Tweleve and a Half Months Ago In Nevada**

"SAgent Rogue, and SAgent N, as you recall, your daughter SAgent 135 was relieved of her duties then dispatched to New York for recuperation." A woman with short black hair nodded in her husband's stead as the raven haired man simply raised a thin brow.

"What of it?" Her blue eyes narrowed in suspicion. The man began to twitch uneasily.

"W-well, y-you see miss, s-s-s-SAgent 135 had encountered an attacking force." The woman watched in slight amusement as the soldier practically wet himself. She let a dangerous smile spread to her lips.

"That so?" she took a burning drink of coffee.

"Um-," The raven haired man shook his head, obviously not finding humor in the e situation at all.

"Out with it soldier!" The man snarled. That did it, the pair watched as the uneasy man fell to his knees in a sniveling wreck, head in hands.

"Oh God, have mercy, please don't kill me, I'm just a messenger." the duo remained silent. "A-135, her condo was in a frenzy, they-they found her blood but couldn't find her body, she-s-she's been pronounced dead. Oh please don't kill me, I don't want to die!" the soldier cried as the two processed the information handed to them. Agent N let out a spurt of laughter while her companion let out a sigh of relief. The soldier looked up at the odd pair, here their daughter was just pronounced dead and the act as if the Super Bowl was won. Well not exactly that enthusiastic but still! He gaped at them, standing to his feet pointing.

"Y-you monsters! How could you laugh she's-"

"Alive." The fair woman snapped and stood irritable. "Do you really think my darling child would die this easily? You and your officers seem to forget who we are, take this up to your superiors, what makes you so sure she really is dead?" She waved the man away as she collapsed back down into the plush patio chairs. The soldier scurried away as the man rubbed the woman's tense shoulders. She let out a weary smile.

"She'll be alright, right?" He nodded.

"Always." he kissed her reassuringly.

"Honey?"

"Yes?"

"Let's go to New York."

"Okay."

**Twelve Months Ago In The Lair**

"Well? Did you have fun with the murderer?" accused Leo angrily as his brother strolled into the lair. Raph remained silent contemplating how to respond.

"Buzz off Leo, I ain't in the mood." he said with agitation.

"Oh yeah? Why?" Leo replied accusingly. "We're you rejected by that little heartbreaker? You just don't know when to quit huh?" Raph tensed and punched the wall beside Leo's head, causing a mini crater.

"Don't, you don't know what's happenin and don't you think you'd understand. Get yer head outta your ass Leo, not everything has to be about you." he spat. Upon the commotion, Splinter made an appearance, separating his angry sons.

"What is this nonsense?" he bellowed.

"Raph thinks it was okay to go after that monster." pointed Leo.

"She isn't a monster."

"But you saw-"

"Enough you two." scolded their master. "Forget about this ordeal at once and resume with our daily lives, Mrs. Yuki is only a memory now, time to stop living in the past my sons." he held the two, taking their hands and putting them together.

"You are brothers, in the end, you have one another." The two gave in begrudgingly and exchanged apologies, Splinter patting their shells kindly.

"Good, now that that is settled, I must go back to my drama, Angie is having a show off with Delaine for stealing her man. This I cannot miss."

**Present Day**

"Hey Mikey, hand me a wrench will ya?" Called Donnie. The orange masked turtle gave a whine before throwing a wrench over shurikan style to his brother who caught it effortlessly.

"What cha workin on Don? Huh? Tell me tell me! C'mon, you know you can't hide forever." he grinned cheekily as his older brother face palmed.

"Mikey, would ya can it, Raph just wants me to make his ride faster."

"Whoa, you know one of these days he'll knock his shell loose."

"I think he already did." Raph scowled.

"Shut it you two I can hear ya!" he called as he made his way over. He took a knee, running a green thumb gently over the shinny red paint. He whistled.

"S'a beaut like always Donny. How fast can I hit?"

"220 in 7.5 seconds." Raph clasped his hands together in approval.

"Yeah! Now that's what I'm talkin bout! With this here, shell, I'll never be late again."

"Count on it Raph."

"Mind if I take ere for a spin?" Donny finished sealing the cover.

"Why not? It's 2 in the morning, no ones gonna notice, that is unless you speed up in that given time frame. By the way hot shell, don't do it, the sudden drive will burn out the motor and seals, give it a few days kay Raph?" he nodded, shooing his younger sibling off. Mikey padded up to him as Raph mounted himself on the bike.

"Can I go next?" Raph flicked his head.

"Away shell for brains, no ones touchin my baby cept for me." Mikey sulked, as the engine roared to life, muttering a see ya, Raph took off into the NYC night. About a few miles down the road, he began to think. It's been exactly a year since those two just disappeared. It was odd, since then, there was not as much crime and seldom any activity from the Foot or even The Purple Dragons. It was bizarre, almost as if, they went up and disappeared too. He took a breath.

'What did they mean by monsters?' he pondered. He pushed onward, going faster. 'Yuki, now she's a strange one.' he chuckled to himself, he barely knew her and yet, he knew her well, it was strange? He shook his head and grumbled before turning onto a lone road.

"All this thinkins gonna give me grey hairs, oh wait, thats wrong, I don't have any hair..."

**In An Apartment Not To Far Away**

"Hey Ace, did you know you're dead?"Jests a fair haired boy. The teen looked up with mocking expression and took in her companion's appearance as she always did. He wore an aged band tee, black, distressed, slim fit jeans, and a red flannel. Along with his tousled hair, a few black and red bobby pins, pinning back a bit of his fringe. He kneeled beside her as she threw her covers off.

"Where we going?" He pulled off his flannel and draped it over her white, spring dress, she pulled it on.

"Out." he replied. She scoffed.

"I can see that."

"Is Ace tired?"

"Nah, I'm good."

"Kay, get a gun, there's more freaks." he licked his lips sadistically while Yuki merely groaned.

"It's like a factory line, what're they planing." he pulled out a folio from a nearby drawer and threw it over. She caught it effortlessly and began leafing through the many documents. Her eyes widened.

"When did you-?" he let out a halfhearted chuckle, patting her diligently on the head at her discovery.

"Depends, before or after I died." he emphasized the last word as she frowned at him with an insidious look. He waved his right hand and shot his nose up arrogantly. "Fine fine, I know, no games. Well dear Ace, before I was branded for treason, SHO had me preform a little assignment."

"Mimicry?" he nodded.

"Of course, they flew me out to an abandoned WWII bunker where I was to examine the findings."

"SHO had you go because?"

"Humans don't exactly fare well in radioactive environments."

"Right." she mumbled.

"In most cases, there's just a bunch of documents to be collected but this, this was different." his tone leaked with amusement? She shook it off, after all, it was just Kashira.

"So what is it?" his smile widened considerably.

"Freaks." a jolt shot through her. "It gets better, after I ate a few, I've come to a conclusion that the rumors of the missing regiment were true."

"What are their objectives?" he closed in on her, their faces inches apart as a crazed but knowing looked played in his blood eyes.

"To engulf this world in war." she stamppered back as images of burning buildings, bombs, maimed bodies, and freaks running a spree flew over her vision. A blood bath. It was as if, looking through the depths of Hell itself.

"They can't, there's too many inno-" he took her quivering form in his firm hands and placed a minding kiss on her forehead, rubbing her back soothingly.

"You still can't seem to comprehend that not every human is good my love." she shivered as her body broke in a cold sweat. This was her weakness, her ever growing love for everyone around her no matter good or bad, and her unwillingness to accept the pains of reality. She believed that everyone was good in their own way, despite the bullets and bloodshed. He closed his eyes as he held her tighter, cursing himself for letting her go through the unwanted bullet ridden battlefield and cursing himself also for not being able to protect her from it. She cried silently as hysteria overtook her and he cooed words of comfort in her ear. There was only so much he could hide, no matter how strong she put herself up to be, whenever it came to catastrophic events, she lost her calm demeanor and her sanity shattered. He knew what was going through her mind, the only memory that plagued her, her real taste on insanity, a real taste of reality. He lifted her quivering form gently, and took to the ground mattress, he leaned against the wall for support as he craddled her, rocking her to and fro until her sobs subsided into a barely audible whimper.

"Now now," he chuckled lightly. "My shoulder's are all wet." she sniffed.

"Sorry. I just-" he placed a finger to her lips.

"No, don't be, now come on Wonder Girl, it's time to get going." she nodded, pulling herself away from the other. He frowned slightly at the loss of contact, but none less joined her.

"What are they called?"

"Hm?" he looked down lazily.

"What do the lost regiment call themselves?"

"Exactly that."

**Meanwhile With Raph**

He hummed a silent tune, as his ears met with the growling of the motorbike. He slowed as the infamous battle shell pulled up to his side. The window downed to reveal a frantic Donnie in the driver's seat.

"Raph we've got trouble!" he called as his brother replied with a curt nod as the battle shell drove ahead. Raph trailed behind as they continued a good mile or so, stopping somewhere along the country side. The brothers got out and readied their positions and waited in eerie silence which was soon interrupted by a shriek followed by a snarl.

"The shell is that?" Raph gasped eyes wide. Infront of the brothers was a woman being held by the jugular by the teeth of a Footsman? They drew out their weapons as the Foot Ninja fed on the bloody carcass or the now dead woman. They sprung forward, managing to take out the beast In a few minuets. They caught their breath.

"It's like something from The Walking Dead!" exclaimed Mikey.

"Whatever it is, we've got company." said Leo warningly. From the shadows, a crowd more of the so called zombie emerged, with a lone dressed in white man at its head. He smirked slyly, pushing the bridge of his bottle glasses further, behind him, his long blonde hair held by a white string swayed elegantly. He stood, tall and lanky with an average build. He held up a white gloved hand to halt his so called 'undead' army. He smiled over to the turtles, a strange glint gleaming in his forrest green eyes.

"Good evening," he said in a light British accent. Leo was the first to respond.

"Good evening." he scoffed. The man inched forward, his white suave shoes clicking against the stony ground.

"It's a nice night for a hunt, but, let's not be rude, my name is Valentine, Valentine C. Willows, and you are-?" he inquired with so called grace.

"Leo, but that's not the point, why did your man," he pointed over to the knocked out body to his left. "Kill this woman?"

"Eat." he corrected kindly. Leo lifted an imaginary brow in confusion, as Valentine laughed lightly.

"Allow me to explain my dear man, he fed on her as anyone would do, for an energy source, now before you begin to flap your green gums, listen to this theory, they are freaks, made using-"

"N Blood." Raph pipped as they turned to look at him startled.

"Well that's precisely correct young turtle." praised Valentine lightly.

"Raph how do you-" inquired Leo. Raph opened his mouth to speak, only to be stopped by the sudden cackle of laughter from . The turtle's eyes narrowed at him, as he raised his white hand.

"Well now there's no need for explanations, you turtles will do just fine a meal for my men, after all, my orders are to kill every living being that comes in contact with my party." He turned to the men behind him. "Well boys, how'd you like a taste of turtle stew?" the all shouted a hurrah and awaited Valentine's command. The turtles backed away uneasily as the ninjas tore off their masks and let their fanged mouths open freely. It was like, quote Mikey, a scene from the walking dead.

"Go get em' then." he dropped his hand as ghoulish ninjas sprang forward. Mikey let out a shrill scream as the other three readied for their own charge. The air tensed until a single gunshot rang out, followed by a dozen more, sending the ghouls down for the count. In the gist of scene, sprang a silver haired man in an aged band teen. He grinned wickedly as he grabbed the nearest ninja's neck and bit into it unmercifully. The ninja let out a garbled scream until a crack resounded. The teen held the corpse by the neck for a good minuet until spitting the dead body to the side of the road. Blood trickled down his pale chin as he licked his lips in delight. The other ninjas watched horrified that one of their companions were taken down as such, the shots ceased, leaving a painful silence between the parties, that is until the sound of Valentine's clapping resounded. Raph let out a breath.

'Kashira?' he thought. Valentine approached the teen in a humble manner, then took to a respectful bow. Kashira smirked in faint amusement at the other's actions.

"Praise the day, I never thought I'd have the honor of meeting you E-784." he lifted a fine silver brow in curiosity.

"Oh?Am I special to you?"

"Quite, you are a legend alive. The infamous Exion, who bares his fangs in sadistic glory, no mercy to even the youngest of children, a true monster, the real demon of the night. Tis an honor to bask in your glory."

"That so?" he flashed a grin, showing dozens of bloodied daggers. The blonde man nodded.

"Quite, I hope you enjoyed my men, only the finest for you." Kashira turned his head for a spit.

"Disguating." he spat venomously. "Worse than hooker blood, what're these men made of? Maggots?" Valentine looked quite taken back, as he jumped back to his feet with an offended expression.

"Well if you're so disgusted sir, then how would you like to try my blood? You know, no one has been able to surpass you, well until now that is. I've read up on you Exion, your strengths, weaknesses, I know everything. Let this be the day you fall, here's your final dance demon king." He pulled a silver revolver and aimed it at his head. "Shall we?" he grinned wolfishly. The demon king let out a jackal of a smile while pulling out a black long slide pistol. They stood for what seemed like eternity, that is until the sound of creaking branches could be heard, followed by the tell tale snap. A raven haired girl fell as Valentine caught the girl and whirled her round his lanky body and whipped her towards Kashira. Yuki's blue eyes widened as the turtles gapped at the familiar female. She looked to the mutant group and gave a curt wave followed by a nervous smile.

'Oh great, I'm flying.' she thought right before her forehead slammed into Kashira's, earning an unsightly facial expression from the girl. He caught her by the waist, his ever so famous smirk growing as he pulled her down and kissed her forehead. He rubbed it affectionately before throwing her over to Raph. Valentine fired a few rounds, missing as Kashira fired a few of his own, missing as well. Raph caught her, but stumbled a few steps doing so, quickly, he placed the shaken girl to the ground as she fumed angrily.

'Never again.' she cursed incoherently.

Raph let out an apology as she dismissed it kindly.

"Been awhile huh?" he nodded, and stepped forward to give her a hug, followed by Mikey and Donny, she awed at the affection before pulling the boys closer. Leo looked over at the group and Yuki gave him a soft smile; raising her arm for Leo. He gave in and hugged the small girl too. Kashira looked at the sight in amusement, that is until a bullet slammed into the side of his face. He fell back, that jackal grin never faltering. Yuki's faced snapped up as she abruptly let go of the turtles and ran over to her fallen companion.

"Kashira!" She gasped. The turtles in return look at the body in shock. Valentine let out a maniacal laugh.

"That's it? That's all the king can do? Pathetic." he spat. "Simply-" a dark laugh resounded as Kashira's body stood defiantly, a gaping hole in the side of his face.

"So what? You hardly even scathed me. Little boy, don't make me laugh." dark shadows leaked from his wound as his face grotesquely patched itself back to it's original state. The turtles watched in awe as Yuki let out a sigh of relief, clutching her heart gently.

"Wha-What the shell is up with this dude?" Mikey screamed.

"Completely bizarre..." voiced Donny, before Leo could speak, Raph waved a hand.

"Tell ya later, but for now, worry bout them freaks." He pointed to the remaining army. Kashira loosened his neck, without turning to Yuki, her threw her a magazine. She caught it with a pale hand and slipped it into the red flannel's breast pocket.

"Shoot em'." he sang as he inched closer to his awaiting opponent. She nodded tersely before turning to Raph and took his hand, he flushed lightly as she stared at him with determined eyes.

"Stab in the heart or head, like a vampire."

"But your not vampires." he protested. She winked at him.

"No, but we're not undefeatable." she looked up to Leo with a serious expression which he returned full force. "They're not human at least not anymore, so don't hold back. I'll explain later, but for now, if you can, help me." he nodded as the other brothers sprang up, weapons in hand. Yuki let out a confident nod, before pulling out a black dessert eagle. She loaded it and equipped the barrel with a silencer. In a few seconds, seven freaks fell, each with a bullet between the eyes. Leo looked at her in amazement as more fell with a silent whizzing, without a moments waste, he joined her, slicing off the Footsmen's heads and cutting through their chests. Yuki let a smile sprawl across her pink lips as adrenaline coursed through her. She felt, triggerhappy. Meanwhile, Valentine fired a series of shots through Kashira as he withstood the barrage. Firing a few more rounds, Valentine managed to knock him to the ground in a bloody, disfigured pulp. He smiled victoriously until the white haired teen began to once again regenerate much to his horror.

"Is that all you got?" he snarled. "I was actually looking forward to this, guess I got my hopes up for nothing." Valentine slumped to his knees.

"It can't be, I destroyed you, you, you were nothing but a bloody pulp, you, it shouldn't be." he began to go hysterical as Kashira's eyes began to gleam.

"Are you scared now? Just like a sniveling cockroach, you're not even fit to devour." His hair began to glow as blood poured from every socket that existed on his head, there was a shroud, a black miasma engulfing Valentine and the demon king, until Mr. Williow's vision, was embraced in black. He shivered involuntarily but then gasped in horror as his right arm was torn off. He screamed violently, clutching the stump where the appendage once resided. His panicked green eyes looked up to meet piercing red ones.

"Wh-what are you?" he shook. "Y-you're not a Non Human! What the hell are you?" his ears were met with a dark roar.

"And you?" his clawed hand found Valentine's neck and gripped it harshly. "Squeal for me you inconceivable pig." Valentie squealed indeed as Kashira's canines tore into his pale neck. The black miss began to fade, revealing a grotesque sight. The fighting group looked up at the limp bloody, body of Valentine hanging from the jaws of a red eyed beast. He spat the body from him and wiped his red lips in satisfaction.

"Not bad," he said smoothly. "But still disgusting, true pig's blood." Yuki rolled her eyes, before pulling out a talkie from the folds of the flannel.

"John," she paged. "Clean up crew on Route 689, coordinates 37.89 West, 40.76 North."

"Roger that." replied a voice. With a click the line went dead. Leo, Mikey, and Don looked to Raph and Yuki for an explanation. She waved them off as Kashira patted her lightly on the head.

"In time."

**Chapter Ten:** _In Time And Blood_


End file.
